Various electrical devices using capacitors are in production. Cameras, cardiac rhythm management devices and other devices use capacitors to provide one or more pulses of electrical energy. But conventional capacitor designs and capacitor manufacturing problems have limited the way capacitors are used.
For example, one problem facing device manufacturers is how to providing a range of capacitances and energy levels which can be used in a device. Existing designs have yet to provide a capacitor which is adjustable without sacrificing packaging space, weight and manufacturing simplicity.
Another problem facing manufacturers of implantable devices is how to provide a device which has a capacitance and energy level which selected based on an impedance which is in turn based on the nature of an implantation. Existing capacitor designs are able to provide a single capacitance and energy level. This is especially problematic in the defibrillation arts, which would benefit from a capacitor which provides capacitance and energy in a manner tailored for a specific use.
At the device level, there exist problems in providing an efficient electrical device design to provide for a variety of capacitances. New circuit designs are needed which can provide multiple capacitances and energy levels.